Done Waiting
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: Paul found her in the woods scared and broken. The wolf in him made it know what he wanted. The man... needed time. Bella fixed herself, grew into her own. Paul was there to help... all he knew now was... he was done waiting. AU, OOC, strong sexual content and language... basically PWP, o/s


**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners- namely Stephenie Myers… lucky, lucky woman. Everything else came from my own mind- scary as it is sometimes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Done Waiting~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bella had been doing well since her ex- Edward Cullen- had left her in the woods as a naïve girl of 18 years. She had been coping after the six months of self isolation relatively well, though she still had small bouts of depression. Meeting Amber Crew and Kaylee Reed in college was probably one of the best things to happen to her. They taught her how to live again while staying by her side to help her if she stumbled- much the same as a certain group of werewolves- mere boys forced to grow up before their time- in Forks, Washington had done.

Yes, her life was about as abnormal as it could possibly get with an ex boyfriend who also happened to be a vampire and a group of werewolf best friends. But she had made a promise to them when they accepted her into their pack that she would live as normally as she could. She now found herself living the way she wanted as a 21 year old college student living on campus at UDUB in Seattle, striving towards a degree in elementary education.

It was the weekend before the start of spring break and Bella had complained that she didn't want to go back home just yet. When Amber told her she was going to throw a party in her apartment before most of the students left, she and Kaylee promised to be there. Things had been going amazing until one Paul Lahote had shown up to tell her that she needed to be careful; the redheaded leech that had been after her- and been scared off by the pack- in years past had made a reappearance.

"Are we safe here?" She asked him quietly when she got a moment away from her friends in the kitchen.

Paul grinned. "Swan… you're surrounded by people, she's not stupid enough to try and come after you. Besides, there's a few of us around." He said with a wink before sauntering off to talk with Jared and Sam.

Bella sighed. Some things would never change- her and Paul being friends was one of the few things that had. She shrugged, gulped down her drink and grabbed Kaylee's hand. "Dance with me!" She all but whined.

Kaylee laughed. "Of course Baby." She giggled already slightly tipsy.

She could feel eyes watching her from where she was dancing with her friend. It was just a little unnerving now that she knew Victoria had shown her face again. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She told Kaylee.

Kaylee grinned. "I'll be here babe." She smiled flirtatiously at one of the guys from their English and composition classes and waved Bella away.

She left Kaylee to her own devices and headed towards the bathroom. Spotting Amber along the way, she only rolled her eyes. Her friend was wrapped around one of the fraternity boys playing tonsil hockey on the couch. Coming off the top step on her way to the bathroom, she sighed in relief. The hallway was quieter than she expected it to be. Most of the noise from the speakers was canceled out by the floor and walls she guessed. It was all the same- she needed a break.

All of a sudden, she felt herself pushed roughly against the wall she was closest to with a hand over her mouth so she couldn't cry out. In a bout of blind fear of who or what had grabbed her, she started to struggle. The body behind her moved closer, pinning her to the wall to try and keep her from doing too much harm to herself. She didn't recognize the heat that had now surrounded her in her panic, and it wasn't until a soothing stream of Quileute hit her ears that she began to settle down and realize the body behind her was warm instead of cold.

"Easy. It's just me." A deep voice finally whispered huskily in her ear. She knew that voice. Her eyes grew wide when she turned her head slightly to see Paul behind her. He smirked and slowly moved his hand from her lips, their eyes never leaving one another.

"P-Paul? What are you doing?" She asked quietly. She couldn't decide in that moment what had her more turned on- his low husky voice, or the smoldering heat in his eyes. Either way, something between them was igniting a slow burning passion in her body, begging her quietly for release. She had always been drawn to him, the way he carried himself, the way he moved. Even now, she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have him buried deep inside her aching body, bringing them over the edge of bliss and spiraling them into pleasure.

Paul was beyond turned on at the moment. He had come tonight to protect Bella, but watching her dancing with her friends- her female friends- had been almost too much. He had waited three years so far to be able to tell her that he had imprinted on her and was only just now allowing the wolf in him to claim her for them. It hadn't been easy and the only two who knew were Sam and Jacob. He begged them not to tell Bella anything about just who had imprinted on her. When the time was right she would know.

Bella gasped as realization dawned on her. "You're the one who imprinted on me, aren't you?" She asked quietly.

"Why do you ask Bella?" He all but purred in her ear.

"You're all I could think about- all I CAN think about. You're always around the places I am when I'm home. I've always felt a pull to you- always wanted to be more than just friends. Why wouldn't you tell me?" She asked.

"My wolf wanted you as soon as he saw you in the woods as a 18 year old girl, Bella. The man in me...well, we needed time to really know you as more than a leeches leftovers. Seeing you now… it's so hard to control myself, my wolf even less. We both want you so badly." He groaned quietly.

"So what makes you so sure I'm ready now?" She quipped in curiosity as she bit her bottom lip.

It was then that she felt his hand move to caress her chest gently. His other hand- the one caressing her thigh- made its way up under her skirt to rub her pussy outside of her already soaking wet thong.

"Trust me baby girl. You're ready. I can feel it… I can smell you. I know how bad you want what we could have together. Jacob's told me what you're looking for in a mate- someone steady… loyal… dominant." He whispered seductively. Her breath caught when he suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked her head back hard.

"Fuck!" She hissed as her pussy started to throb. The smell of her arousal flooded Paul's nose and he groaned. She liked him manhandling her like he was.

"I always wondered if you'd like it rough, Bella. My wolf wanted to take you then and there, in the woods, but I quelled the urges. I've dreamed about it, every night since the first time I looked into your eyes though. I've wondered just what gets you hot, what gets you off. I want to know everything so I can do nothing but bring you endless pleasure for the rest of our days." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Bella gasped, her hips pressing back into his. The gravely tone of his voice was washing over her skin causing goose bumps to rise on her arms and shivers to make their way down her spine. "Paul…" She whispered his name as her eyes fluttered closed in the pleasure of his words.

"God you smell so fucking good." He moaned inhaling her scent deeply.

He kissed from her ear down her neck stopping to nibble gently against her sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met- the spot his wolf so desperately wanted to mark. It was a spot she had learned was sensitive and made her almost melt in Paul's arms. "You want me, don't you Bella." He whispered, his voice resonating thickly with lust.

She could feel his fingers against the lace fabric of her thong, one of them just dipping into her wet pussy, teasing her. He was pleasantly surprised to find her pussy shaved bare and already almost dripping wet for him. Bella whined quietly and closed her eyes against the pleasure threatening to consumer her.

"Answer me!" He growled. His free hand moved inside the top she wore to pinch one of her nipples- hard.

Bella gasped when he moved his finger away from her pussy to lightly smack her pert little rear end. "Yes!" She hissed.

"Is that right?" He quipped. "How long have you wanted me, Bella?" He asked in a quiet, husky voice against the shell of her ear.

"For a while now." She answered quietly. "Ever since summer started last year."

"Have you thought about me at night Bella?" Paul all but growled in her ear before nipping the lobe.

Bella moaned and nodded her head. "Yes. All the time." She whimpered.

"Tell me what you've thought about baby girl. I wanna know." He whispered.

"I always wondered what it'd be like with you. I wondered if you'd be rough with me, take me hard and fast. I dreamed of you worshiping me on the covers of your bed. God I even want you to fuck me someplace we can be caught… it just adds to the appeal of it." She whimpered the last bit with her head tilted away from him. If he hadn't been a wolf, he'd never have heard her.

"My, my, such a naughty little girl… listen to you telling me about your fantasies already. Tell me Bella. Do you want me to fuck you now?" He whispered as he moved to pinch her other nipple hard before soothing the ache away with his palm.

Bella gasped in pained pleasure, her head snapping backwards to rest on his shoulder. "Fuck, yes. Please." She whined as her hips ground back against his.

"I want to make you come undone before I let you feel my cock in your sweet, bare little pussy." He all but purred in her ear. His words and the visuals he was producing in her mind were starting to get to her and her body started to shake with need. All her senses were being overwhelmed slowly, and her pussy was dripping in want.

"Oh fuck… please." Bella whimpered.

She could hear his ragged breathing in her ear when he leaned close to her. "Such a dirty little mouth. You've certainly grown up since the leech left you in the woods three years ago." He whispered and shoved his hips towards her so she could feel his cock through the jeans he wore.

"You want me too, don't you Paul?" She moaned loudly pushing her ass teasingly back against his.

She could feel how hard he was and it turned her on knowing that she was the one he wanted. Bella opened her eyes, thinking momentarily it was a good thing the hallway was empty, they'd have been caught already by now otherwise. She groaned and leaned her head to the side exposing her pale neck to his searching lips and teeth. A whimper tore loose from her lips when she felt his fingers dipping teasingly into her hot, wet core.

"Yeah. I do. But you keep getting loud and I'll be forced to walk away. Now, be a good little girl, and don't cum until I tell you to. I'll make you feel good, but you've got to stay quiet." He growled quietly, his fingers working faster inside her while his thumb attacked her clit with quick circular movements. Her head fell forward, her eyes closed as sweat beaded on her forehead. She wasn't going to last much longer, and he knew it.

The closer she got to completion, the louder she started to moan and beg. "You know if you get too loud I'll have to cover your mouth again…. Or I may just stop all together. Take your pick baby." He reminded her quietly. His voice was husky and seductive and it sent shivers down her spine as she listened to the words as his breath danced over her skin.

Bella groaned and pressed herself back against his cock. It was a silent plea begging for more as well as a promise to stay quiet. Paul smirked. He knew she wanted him; his wolf knew it too. He chuckled in her ear, a dark, seductive almost evil chuckle.

"Look at you… begging for my dick already, aren't you baby girl." He all but hissed in her ear. "Tell me Bella, do your friends know how much of a slut you are, begging for me to fuck you in the hallway…moaning while I've got my fingers fucking that pretty little cunt? Do they know how turned on you are by the pain I'm putting you in? Would you let them watch you cum if they found us? What about the pack? Can they watch while I fuck you hard and deep into submission right here in this apartment?" He growled in her ear as he yanked her head back by a fist full of her hair.

Little whimpers escaped from her lips along with one word. "Please."

The feeling of his fingers moving deeper inside her and his thumb rubbing on her clit harder, his lips kissing over the exposed areas of her neck… it was almost too much for her to take.

"Please, what?" He all but purred as his lips grazed the bare skin of her neck.

"I can't…I won't…fuck… please." Bella whined. "Please Paul, please. Please, let me cum for you." She begged him quietly, her voice dripping with need and desire.

Paul smirked in satisfaction. "I know baby, you're so close. Listen to you…begging for me… damn you're so sexy. Cum for me Bella. Let me watch you come undone for me. Let me feel you soak my fingers. Come on baby, that's it… cum for me." He commanded quietly before biting on that weak spot right behind her ear at the same time as his fingers curled up pressing hard against her sensitive g spot.

Bella shuddered as she came hard, biting her lip almost until it bled to keep from crying out. All the while he was there behind her, sucking a bruising kiss from her neck. His hard cock was pressing against her, straining against his jeans to be free of its too tight prison.

"Such a good girl." He purred as he nibbled gently on her neck as she came down from the clouds of pleasure. Paul smirked when he noticed her legs trembling with aftershocks.

Bella actually whimpered when the fingers in her pussy were taken away before he slowly turned her to face him. Paul only grinned and looked down at her. "You know I want you as much as the wolf, don't you Bella. You have to know we both want you. We've been waiting for so long now. It's so hard to resist just fucking you into submission any time you come home to visit. Without the ticks here to control you, you're so much more… enticing… Edward wanted to destroy the real you… without him… you're so much better off." He growled.

"Fucker did me a favor then." She chuckled and moved closer to him again, her nails digging into the skin of his arms slightly.

"He did indeed." Paul growled. One of his hands moved down the front of her body and around to rest on her lower back, pulling her body closer to his.

Bella took that time to feel him. Her hands ran over his broad shoulders, down his toned chest and around to his strong back. She pushed the fabric of his shirt away, her fingers gently teasing the smooth skin of his waist. When she had him thoroughly distracted, she dragged her nails hard over his skin causing him to gasp in pained pleasure of his own. He growled as he stared down at her, impressed at her boldness.

"Where are they?" Bella asked.

He knew who she was asking about. "They're down there right now. They're dancing with your friends or other girls… Quil's fucking a girl in the kitchen right now." He chuckled when he heard a low grumbled 'fuck you' from the wolf in question. All the wolves did- he could hear their snickers.

"Where are the others? Who else is here?" She wondered quietly, not in the least bit phased by Paul's admission- it was just so… Paul.

He grinned. "Jared. He's talking to a cheerleader." He crooned as he pinched her nipple gently.

"Who else?" Bella groaned.

"Sam." He whispered against the skin of her neck. He pinched her other nipple at the same time causing Bella to gasp and shiver in pleasure.

"Is that all?" Bella groaned while bucking her hips against his.

Paul chuckled. She was so responsive to his touches. "Embry and Quill." He nibbled on her earlobe and pinched both nipples at the same time. "But don't worry. They'll stay down there… they can tell you're… preoccupied." He smirked when she whimpered trying her hardest to not cry out.

"So are these rooms are empty then?" She whispered before nipping at the skin of his jaw. She could have been embarrassed about it- the wolves hearing her like this- but she knew it was just a fact of life that living with the wolves was going to have to be dealt with.

Paul's wolf growled at her act of submission to them. "Yeah, they're empty." He groaned.

"Good." She said. She took him by the hand and together, they made their way into the first empty room they found. Luckily for all involved it was a guest room.

Once the door was closed, Paul shoved her roughly against the door melding his lips to her neck. One hand moved down her body to the hem of her shirt, teasing the soft skin of her belly eliciting whines and pleas from her lips while the other moved to lock the door. He chuckled when she huffed with impatience as he slowly pulled the shirt from her lithe form.

"Do I need to remind you that you have to be good. If you can't behave and stay quiet I'll walk away now." He teased.

"Paul, don't tease me… I need you." Bella whined grinding their hips together.

"Such a good girl. So eager for my cock to fuck that sweet little pussy." He chuckled, his lips against her ear.

Bella growled softly in frustration- something that perked the interest of his wolf and turned the man in him on immensely. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and pulled their bodies roughly together not sparing an inch of space between them. She dragged his face to hers softly, enticing him to kiss her. Just before their lips met in what would have been a sweet kiss, she pulled away, teasing him. Twice more she pulled away from his lips just before they met, teasing the wolf in him into action.

"Stop playing games." He demanded and growled when she merely grinned seductively.

"Make me." Bella told him nipping his bottom lip lightly before soothing the sting away with the tip of her tongue.

Paul fisted one of his hands in her hair to hold her head still. She could see what that little act of defiance had done to him as his eyes sparkled with lust. He was losing control of his wolf as his eyes began to bleed yellow. She was pushing him and secretly she was thrilled that they both wanted her so badly. He growled and meshed their lips together harshly.

"I want you so fucking bad." He groaned before pulling away from her enough to rip her thong- literally- from her body. She was left in a black lace covered bra, her skirt and her heels.

Paul couldn't be more turned on if he wanted to be. By her wide, glazed eyes, the same could be said for Bella as he moved his hands up and around her body to divest her of her bra. Her perky, rose colored nipples were finally laid bare for him and he shuddered in pleasure at the sight. Her arousal increased ten fold when she felt his heated palms against her sensitive flesh.

Bella's hands moved slowly down his body. She pinched his nipples lightly through his shirt before ghosting her fingers over his abs on the way to the hem of his tight shirt. He groaned when she started rubbing his cock through his jeans causing him to throb that much more in almost painful desire. She shivered as she listened to him groan. She was causing him to react this way. And she wanted to see more of his reactions to her. He had already told her he liked her dirty mouth… maybe she could push him a little closer towards the edge with her words.

"I want your cock in my pussy right now. All the foreplay has me so fucking wet for you." Bella whined as he pressed her hard against the door allowing her to feel how hard he was for her in response.

His fingers made quick work of their remaining clothing; his wolf practically chomping at the bit to claim their mate after so long without her. He pressed himself against her hard when he was finished, pinning both her hands to the door above her head. His lips moved slowly down her neck, working towards her chest. Now that they were free of their clothes, Paul could easily smell her arousal.

He groaned as her scent assaulted his senses. He allowed one of his hands to slide down her body, his fingers busy sliding inside the warm soft walls for the second time in no less than an hour. His other hand released her wrists from the door above her head, guiding one of her hands to his throbbing cock, moaning when he felt her wrapping her fingers around him.

"Fuck, baby… just like that. Feels so fucking good." Paul groaned when her fingers slid up and down over him. "I wanna fuck you into the damn wall." He all but growled in her ear.

It was Paul's turn to nearly lose it as Bella worked her hand over his cock, matching the rhythm of his fingers in her pussy. He pulled her hand from him before he came and started kissing his way down her body. Bella's breath hitched when their eyes met. His were an almost perfect blend of brown and dark yellow; his wolf was out to play as well. The first pass of his tongue over her sensitive clit wrought a gentle sigh from her lips. The sigh turned into a pleasured cry as he pushed two of his fingers into her pussy.

"Paul…I want to cum with your cock inside me, not all over your tongue." Bella whined breathlessly when she felt her body nearing the edge again.

Paul smirked and looked up at her. "That right baby? You want me to fuck you against the door?" He cooed before licking her clit again.

"Oh… fuck me… yes. Door, wall, floor, bed, outside… just please… ohh… please just fuck me." Bella groaned. She whined with the loss of contact as he pulled away from her and stood up.

He grinned when she gasped in shock at being lifted swiftly into his arms. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back pressed against the door again. "You want my cock Bella?" He asked dragging the head of his dick back and forth across her clit.

Bella pushed her hips against him as much as he would allow and whined. "Please… god please just fuck me Paul."

Without warning, Paul slammed his hips forward embedding his cock fully into her tight welcoming heat. It was sudden enough that Bella screamed out in pained pleasure. Paul smirked and clamped a hand over her lips. "Not. a. sound." He growled punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips. He moved his hand when she nodded her head. Her knees were hooked over his forearms to open her up to him as he started his pleasurable assault on her body.

"As much as I want to hear you scream my name, feel your nails drag down my back, watch you come undone over and over again, this isn't the place for that. You can do that when you're in my room and I'm fucking you into the mattress. Or when I take you on a blanket in the woods behind my house." His hips slamming into hers were almost brutal in their intensity.

Bella, for her part whimpered and gasped as she tried to keep her cries inside. She whined when he moved the hand that was on her hip up to pinch her nipple hard. Paul growled and yanked her hair slightly in reprimand with the other. He pinched her nipple again and at the same time nipped at her ear lobe. The answering groan she gave him had a smirk dancing over his lips.

"Damn but you look good like this. You feel so good on my cock. I love how fucking tight you are. Tell me Bella, how many men have you been while you've been in school." He growled in her ear.

Bella gasped as he continued to pound into her. "I… it's…. they… ohh yes… please…right there!"

Paul's hand connected with the skin of her ass sharply. "Tell me." He growled. "Or I'll stop." He threatened.

Bella whined and thrust her hips towards his as best she could. "I-I… three." She cried out, her orgasm fast approaching.

"You've let three men fuck you Bella? Did you let them all dominate you this way? Did you beg them to fuck you with that pretty little mouth of yours? Did you suck them off, let them fuck you with their tongues?" He growled as she shuddered around his cock. His wolf was extremely displeased and highly jealous at the knowledge that she had slept with other men. The man in him, he could understand it, even if it did make him slightly upset- he had never told her about the imprint so he couldn't honestly be angry with her.

Bella let out a shaky breath when he slowed his hips to almost non existent thrusts. "N-no. I didn't even get off with them." She whined when he stopped moving his hips all together.

"That right?" He purred tugging sharply on her hair once again. She gasped in ill hidden excitement when she felt the pad of his slicked up middle finger pushing gently against her rear entrance. With little effort and before too long, it was sliding in and out at almost the same pace as his cock in her pussy had been.

Bella groaned. She swore he was doing it just to get that response, but it turned her on so much she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. "Please… please… move Paul. Fuck me hard." She gasped when he removed his finger from her ass and started slamming into her again. The head of his cock was hitting her cervix lightly had her near ready to cum again in mere moments from the pleasurable pain.

"Tell me Bella… please what." He groaned in her ear. His fingers danced down her front. They found her clit and started to rub at it furiously.

"I'm gonna… oh yes… like that!" Bella's arm reached back to pull him closer to her.

"What Bella… you're gonna what…" He cooed, sucking a kiss from her neck.

"You're gonna make me gush." Bella whined.

That tidbit of information had his cock swelling even more if it was possible. He had seen women gush in porn he'd watched; he'd seen a couple through the pack mind when Jared, sometimes even Quil and Embry were lucky enough to find them, once with Jacob. To know that Bella could do it- he practically purred in delight. He redoubled his efforts trying to push her over the edge. He wanted to see it happen for himself, he wanted to feel it.

"Paul… oh god, … so fucking good. Harder… please…I…ohh!" Bella was almost beyond keeping quiet at the moment. The sweet waves of nirvana were rising in her body. She wanted him to be the one to push her over the edge that only she had ever brought herself to on those nights of self induced pleasure. Paul's answering groans let her know it was what he wanted too.

"Who knew you'd like it so rough. Who knew you'd be such a dirty. little. slut..." He growled out with each thrust of his hips. It was just the push she needed to release herself from the building pressure in her belly. She slammed her head back against the door and bit her lip to try and quell the screams of release as her pussy erupted around him, drenching him with her juices. They both knew the wolves downstairs would still hear it. They neither one of them cared.

As soon as awareness returned to her, she found herself laying on the bed. Paul's cock was buried inside of her again, rocking gently in and out of her pliant body willing her back to consciousness. She groaned, her nerves overly sensitive, and laid her head back against the pillows exposing her bare neck to both Paul and his wolf. He watched her as her hips began to rise and fall in time with his thrusts and her hands came up to tug at her own nipples much like he had been doing all night. There was something so hot to him about watching her like this; he knew he wasn't going to last much more.

"So fuckin' sexy. Damn baby, you have no idea!" he groaned.

Bella gasped and clung to him with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She was almost too far gone to beg him anymore. "So good." She groaned.

"So fucking wet. Holy shit Bella… you're so fucking tight for me." He groaned in her ear. "You have no idea how bad I want to bite into you." He growled. "How bad I want to mark you as mine!"

Bella gasped. He couldn't really mean that, could he? She had just learned about the imprint. Then again, they were meant to be together for life and he had imprinted on her when she was 18- three years earlier. He had had time to wait, time to fantasize about what they were doing now. She decided it was what she wanted too then and there. There was nothing more she wanted in that moment. She nodded slightly and ran one of her hands down his body, dragging her nails across the skin leaving angry red lines in their wake causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"So do it. Mark me Paul. Make me yours." She whined.

It was the sign he and his wolf had been waiting for all night now. She had finally submitted herself to him. He groaned as her head lolled to the side exposing the smooth expanse of her neck once more to his searching lips.

"Bella… my mate. My fucking. Perfect. Mate." He groaned as each word was emphasized with a thrust of his hips. With a tortured whine of displeasure on her lips, Paul left her body just long enough to roll her over onto her hands and knees. His hands roamed down her backside, pausing to gently probe her ass again.

A sudden sharp sting on her pert little behind caused a squeal to erupt from her lips. "Do it again." She whimpered.

"You like that Bella? You like being spanked?" Paul growled in her ear. "You want me to do it again?" He cooed.

Bella moaned. "Please! Paul, please!" She almost sobbed from the pleasure he was bringing her with his finger in her ass sliding back and forth slowly. She whined when she felt his hand rubbing her already reddening flesh and yelped when his hand suddenly connected with her skin again.

Bella gasped when a second finger was added to her tight as sin back hole. While it wasn't the best lubricant, he used his spit to slick his fingers allowing for a somewhat easier movement in her ass. "Paul!"

"Gonna cum again baby?" He purred.

Bella groaned and nodded her head. "So fucking close. Please, make me cum again."

"And here I am, not even fucking you right now. You should see yourself Bella. Such a wanton little slut with my fingers fucking your tight little ass. Just imagine my cock buried to the hilt deep inside you baby girl."

Bella's eyes flew wide in pleasure. It was a secret fantasy of hers. She'd always wanted to try it, she'd just been too afraid. Her friends who had tried it had raved about it. How pleasurable it was. They said that she had to be careful, and lubricant was extremely important. But even with just his spit, she knew she could trust Paul to take care of her. She groaned when he removed his fingers and moved both of his hands to her waist.

"Please, Paul… please… I need you. I want you to mark me." She begged waving her ass in the air for him trying to entice the wolf in him to play again. She almost purred in bliss when she felt him pushing her shoulders down towards the mattress. Her ass was held high in the air still and she couldn't help the goose bumps that rose on her flesh when she felt his hand connect with her backside again.

It felt like ages before he slowly slid into her welcoming heat again. He was teasing her, working her body closer and closer to the edge before backing off and letting her down. She'd never been with such a physically dominate partner, never had someone so willing to cater to her needs before his own. It had always been about them getting an orgasm from her and leaving her to finish herself off. With Paul, it was nothing but pleasure. She'd never thought that orgasm denial could be fun. Maybe she was a closet masochist. Maybe it was just Paul, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life finding out just what he could do to her body.

Paul groaned. He could feel his teeth sharpening within his jaws. The urge to claim her was right beneath the surface of his conscious mind. "I wanna fill you so fucking full of my cum. I want it leaking from your fucking pussy baby girl."

He growled as he felt his orgasm start. His teeth sank into her neck causing her to cry out as her own orgasm overtook her as well. Her legs quivered as she gushed around him almost powerful enough to expel his cock from her body. They both shuddered in aftershocks as Paul continued to slowly and gently move within her.

The two sank to the mattress, laying on their sides with Bella enfolded in his strong embrace as they came down from their high together. True to his word, Bella's pussy was leaking with their combined releases when he finally slid out of her, causing him to smirk in satisfaction. He watched her close her eyes, savoring the feel of him for a few seconds longer before he was gone. It was almost enough to make him whimper. He sighed and kissed the crown of her head. It wouldn't be too much longer before their friends would come to check on them. Bella smiled when she felt Paul's lips on the back of her neck.

"Oh fuck, baby… I'm so sorry." Paul whined when he saw the bruises already forming on her waist.

"Hey… hey… shh. It's ok." She said turning around and crawled over him to sit on his stomach.

He searched her eyes and finally relaxed. "I hurt you."

"No. I loved every minute of it. I really did." Bella grinned.

He chuckled at that. "You really are a freaky little thing aren't you?" He teased.

Bella giggled. "Maybe." She admitted with a blush.

"Hey, what's got you blushing after everything that we did?" He asked gently.

Bella sighed and looked at him. "You're the first one that I've ever gotten off like that with. The dirty talk, the spanking… the gushing...the anal play…orgasm denial. It's all stuff I've always wanted to do… never had anyone take the time to really… do it with."

Paul was floored. "Really?!" He couldn't hide the smug smirk dancing across his lips.

"Yeah… I've made myself gush with my toys…have a few for double penetration too… but… those guys before… it… they weren't… it was… they got off and then left me to my own devices…but… you're the first guy… to uh… to do all that." She trailed off not looking at him.

Paul smiled and tilted her head up towards his. "Hey… come on… lets get dressed and then we'll sit down and talk ok?" He grinned smugly when she stood and had to steady herself on her still shaking legs before she could move.

When they were decent, the door was unlocked and Paul had her sitting in his lap in the desk chair. Even though they had an entire bed at their disposal, Bella didn't really want to lay in the puddle of their combined releases. His arms wrapped around her waist and he grinned when she rested her head on his shoulder. "So… toys…really?"

"Hey… I have needs you know." She quipped lightly biting his shoulder gently.

"Yeah… I know. It's just… really hot. You should let me watch you sometime." He teased. "I'd love to see you getting off for me."

Bella giggled and moved to place one of her legs on either side of his waist. "We'll see." She purred nipping his ear.

Paul groaned and found his wolf perking up in interest again. His hands found their way to her waist as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. "You have no idea how beautiful you are. How long I've wanted you…" He said quietly when their kiss broke.

"How is this gonna work Paul? Mated wolves can't be far from their other halves. I still have half a year of school left to go." Bella wondered with a small pout.

"We'll work it out. There's weekend trips, holidays, Skype, phones- Phone sex." He paused to leer at her which earned him a playful smack on his shoulder and the chance to hear Bella's laughter. "I trust you Bella. And truth be told, I've waited this long, I can hold out for another year, we can always alternate visits and such. Just… come to me when school is out finally. It's only half of a year right?" He sighed running his fingers slowly through her hair.

Bella smiled and kissed him again. Before she could do anything else, the wolves were literally barreling through the door. Bella only rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really guys?"

Paul chuckled, a sound Bella found herself falling in love with. They arched an identical eyebrow as their friends started sniffing the air. "Problem?" He asked.

"Told you!" Jared crowed.

Quil only sighed. "Dammit Paul, you couldn't have waited could you? You just lost me 20 bucks."

"Sounds like you should stop betting against Jared then." Bella mused.

Sam laughed at that. "She's got you there, Quil. Besides, It looks like Paul and Bella have something to finally celebrate." He grinned.

Embry and Jared whooped in congratulations while Quil sighed, shook his head and finally grinned. Paul only huffed and shook his head even though there was a small smile on his lips.

"yeah, yeah, all I have to say is make sure we're not around next time… sensitive hearing is great, but not for all that." Quil snickered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You just wait. You'll be the next one to take a mate, then Paul will get to tease you." He said with a smirk.

Bella giggled. "So uh… guys… I know you all have wolfy senses and everything… the pack mind especially…but uh… can we keep this away from the others?" She mumbled.

They all chuckled. "We'll try. It's all we can promise." Jared told her. "Now come on! While you two have been loving it up, most of the people are drunk and finally passed out. It's time for us to go."

Paul frowned. "I guess that means you have to get to bed huh."

"Nope. It's spring break… remember?" She grinned. "That means I don't have to be in class until 9am next Monday. Plenty of time to get back to school from your place." She all but purred.

"Please tell me your drove your own car?" He whined. He had come with the pack in Embry's Ford double cab. He couldn't see riding back with the buffoons for all the world right now.

Bella giggled. "Lets go baby." She teased nipping his ear lobe.

"Yeah, we'll keep everyone away for the week. I doubt we'll see much of you two." Jared snickered.

"No, but we'll sure as hell hear it." Embry teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on Paul, I left a few things in my dorm room. It should only take me a few minutes to get them." She told him, dragging him from the room by his hand.

Once they were out of earshot, he pulled her close. "What are we going to get exactly?"

"My toys." She grinned at the look on his face. "And… if you're a REALLY good boy, you'll get to watch me." She promised.

Paul shuddered and silently sent a prayer of thanks to the spirits. His woman was the most amazing one he had ever known. He'd been her friend- after she had slapped some sense into him- at first. He'd listened to her cry herself to sleep at night. Then he'd watched her pick herself up and start to get stronger once she learned she still had people left who loved her. If this was what it was like to be imprinted and mated, he wouldn't change a thing about it.


End file.
